Paint Balls and Movies
by msgirl
Summary: The team go paint balling and have movies at macs house what is a team event sparks feeligns between two couples. SMACKed and DL hints
1. Chapter 1

A usual Mac and Stella with DL hints story from me so I'm taking a break from fics for a while to beta and study for exams, anyway here's the fic. Sorry I made the paint-balling place up.

**Pairings: Mac/Stella, DL hints**

**Summary: A weekend together of paintball and movies with the team causes teamwork and friendships to be taken to another level.**

**Spoilers: None **

**-------------**

Paintballs and Movies

"Mac you have got to be kidding" Flack stated

"I'm not," replied Mac

"Paint balling and going to the movies as a team" continued Hawkes

"Yep" he smiled and looked at Stella. She to returned the smile, Lindsey was all smiles she had never been paint balling in her life.

"This weekend you guys need to relax after this case I can see it had taken toll on us all" he looked at each of them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'm in" spoke Danny.

"Me too" smiled Lindsey

"And me" Stella replied

"Ok" Hawkes and Flack sighed together.

"Ok, we meet tomorrow at ten thirty out side the paint ball place and then later on that night movies at mine" spoke Mac "Oh bring whatever film no chick flicks" he spoke as he looked at Lindsey and Stella.

"Come on Mac just one" Stella whined and pouted

"Fine" he smiled

"Yay I always get what I want" she whispered to Lindsey who giggled.

"Ok guys see you tomorrow" Mac told them. He heard a series of 'see ya's' and 'byes'.

----

Then next day Mac made his way the paint pace when he arrived he saw Stella and Lindsey with Danny chatting away.

"Mac" Stella called

"You three are here early" he replied

"Montana got a bit too excited when you said we were coming here" Danny joked.

"If I remember Messer you picked me up" Lindsey retorted. Stella and Mac watched the bickering duo and began to talk amongst themselves.

"So what made you think of this Mac?" asked Stella

"Not much just thought it would be a break from the usual," he replied. Stella stood closer to him. "You ok" he asked as she stood closer to him.

"Just a little cold" she replied. Mac placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to share his body heat with her.

"Thanks" she replied as she wrapped an arm around his middle. "Where are Flack and Hawkes?" Stella continued. Danny and Lindsey turned to face Mac and Stella to reply they stopped to look at them. Mac had an arm around Stella and she was a close as she could get with her arm wrapped around his middle. Lindsey smile she always thought they would go well together even when they were just sharing simple body heat.

"I'll give them a call" Lindsey spoke as she picked up the phone. She dialed Hawkes first whish he told her Flack picked him up and that they would be about ten minutes late. When they arrive both Hawkes and Flack had to take the sight before them their boss and his co-worker arms around each other. Stella saw them looking at her and Mac.

"What?" she asked, "I'm cold" both men smirked.

"You guys ready?" asked Mac all of them nodded and Mac and Stella took their arms from around each other and headed inside. Mac paid for everyone even though everyone was protesting that he didn't have to. All of them got suited up and were placed into teams Mac, Stella and Flack were on one team and Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes were on another. Each took their paint ball guns and began. Mac got Danny several times, Lindsey he had got her three times and Hawkes he could never find him till he felt something hit him in the side. He saw Hawkes and raised his to fire until Danny and Lindsey came out laughing both of them on either side of Stella.

"You shoot Hawkes the girl gets it" Danny said while trying to keep on a straight face.

"Mac help" Stella giggled

"Ok, ok" Mac smiled as he lowered his. Lindsey, Hawkes and Danny all shoot at Mac. As they did Danny felt something hit him square on the back and turned to face Flack laughing.

"Flack" he laughed and chased after him.

"Let's do one on one" Lindsey laughed

"Ok" spoke Stella as she ran off all the team split up around the area they were given. Mac was after Stella, Danny was after Lindsey and Flack was after Hawkes. Stella kept low so the team couldn't see her; Stella felt something hit her causing her to fall forward onto the grass.

"Ow" she shouted

"Oh god stell, you ok?" she heard Mac's voice say. She turned round to see him standing over her she smiled.

"You want a hand?' he asked as he extended his hand. Stella pulled him down beside her and pressed the paint ball gun in his side and pulled the trigger and the paint colour red was over his side.  
"Now we're even" she said as she poked her tongue out. Mac place his finger on the wet paint on his side and lightly brushed the paint over her nose. Leaving a red strip running down to the tip of her nose.

"Mac" she laughed as she pushed his hand away. Mac laughed and pulled his hand away, both of them laid on their sides smiling at each other. Mac leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss one Stella's lips. Stella closed her eyes and leaned further to press her lips to his a bit more hard onto his. The kiss was slow between them Mac placed his hand on the side of her face. Stella placed her hand on the side of his neck. The kiss became quick kisses on the lips. They pulled away slowly and Stella's eyes opened slowly as she looked into Mac's piercing grey eyes and saw something different.

"I've be waiting years to do that" he joked.

"Really" she smirked "So have I" as she leaned forward to kiss him again and rolled Mac so she was on top. Stella giggled into the kiss until she heard Flack calling hers and Mac's name. She pulled back and sat in his stomach and pulled the paint gun on him.

"Stella before you shoot me, I want to say that I love you and I wanted to asked if you wanted to be in a relationship with me," he asked. Stella looked at him shocked. Stella leaned down next to his ear.

"I love you too, but I was to afraid to tell you because you were still grieving for Claire" she replied and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes I would like to try" Mac nodded.

"Whoa there you two are" Flack spoke "Everyone's ready to leave when you two are"

"Ok Flack" Stella replied as she shot Mac in the chest before she got up.

-----------

All the team were sitting at Mac's apartment Stella and Lindsey decided that it would be great to watch _love actually _all the men groaned until they received glares from Stella and Lindsey. All the men were bored by the end of the film, Lindsey and Stella were all smiled after the film.

" Our turn" spoke Hawkes as he pulled out _Hellboy_. Mac was on the sofa next to Stella with Lindsey next to her when Danny returned he saw there was no room for him all of the seats were taken.

"Thanks guys" Danny spoke.

"I'll move up" Stella spoke

"How?" asked Danny, Stella lifted Mac's hands up and placed herself on his lap and made sure her back was to the arm of the sofa and rested her head on Mac's shoulder and placed his hands around her waist. The team raised their eyebrows at them.

"What? I moved up" she smiled. Mac just shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened to between you too?" asked Hawkes.

"We kissed and stuff' Stella replied and looked towards the television screen as the film began to play. The team sat there watching the film Stella and Lindsey jumped at certain points and stell felt Mac's arms tighten. Danny had slipped his arm around Lindsey and Flack and Hawkes were just sitting side-by-side watching intently. Stella began to fall asleep on Mac's shoulder.

"I think we should get going" spoke Flack

"You guys can stay here," replied Mac "I have two extra rooms"

"Bagsy staying in your bed with you" grinned Stella

"Ok" he said as Stella moved off his lap.

"I'll take the couch" spoke Flack as Mac tossed him a blanket and some pillows.

"Hawkes you can have on room" Mac told Hawkes he nodded and preceded to the room.

"Montana looks like you'll be bunking with me" Danny smirked

"Fine by me" she was too tired to argue as she followed him.

Stella and Mac made their way to his room she entered first with Mac closing the door behind him.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" she asked. Mac made his way to the draws and tossed her a shirt. Stella began to undress and placed it on her. Mac fell onto his bed with his shirt and boxers Stella climbed across his back and side beside him.

"Night Mac" she turned to face him and kiss him on the lips Mac responded.

"Goodnight Stella" as he placed his arms around.

"Tomorrow brings a new day" she whispered as they both fell asleep.

-------------

**Hope this was a good ending for this fic if you want chappie two or this a stand alone review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Cinema and Parks**

**People wanted a chapter two for the story paintballing and movies also i've had no internet to update any of my stories and i have moved so it took my five weeks to get this laptop and get back in to my typing enjoy an it's taking me a while to even type this hehe. Also I hope this is a good chapter and doesn't stray from the characters.**

**Spoilers: None **

**Pairings: Mac/Stella , Danny/Lindsey **

Stella woke up to a pair of arms around her and turned to face Mac, he was sleeping softly with the light shining on his face. It was an early saturday morning and Stella looked towards the window. Where there was a crack in the curtian she looked towards the light and smiled thinking about the night before. Stella felt Mac stir behind her and closed her eyes. Mac rose a little bit to get a look at her face and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek Stella moved he hand to touch the side of Mac's face. Stella turned her face so her lips met Mac's Mac moved to go on top of her, Stella wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid underneath him. Their kisses became quicker as they began to move in sync with each other. They were about to continue till they heard a knock on the door and stopped. Mac turned his head to the door with Stella's arms around his neck.

"Yeah" he spoke

"Mac we were just wondering if you and Stella are up?" asked Flack from the other side

"We are" replied Stella

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" Flack smirked on the other side.

"You weren't", replied Mac as he turned to look back door at Stella as she smiled up at him and kissed him and pulled his head back down.

"Ok I'm gonna get Messer and Monroe up" Flack didn't get a reply and walked to Mac's guest room.

"We better get up" Mac spoke to Stella as he pulled back to look down at her with a coy smile on his face.

"Why" she giggled "I'm happy to lay here with you", Mac rose to get off her.

"Mac i'm cold" she smiled

"Here", he said as he tossed her his shirt and walked out in his boxers and t-shirt to the kitchen towards the rest of his team. Stellal moved to pick up his shirt and placed it on top of her his shirt managed to cover her. As she walked out Lindsey walked out the opposite room in Danny's shirt. They both looked each other up and down.

"What happened between you and Mac?" asked Lindsey

"What happened between you and Danny" Stella deflected

"Nothing" she smiled "You?"

"Nothing either" she smirked "Not yet anyway" Lindsey giggled as they walked together towards the men.

Flack looked up and saw the two women and whistled at them in the mens shirts.

"Looking nice ladies" he smirked. Danny turned round from the counter and Mac looked up from where he sat.

"Thanks" smiled Stella and moved towards Mac "So what's for breakfeast then?"

"What do you want?" asked Mac

"Guys" Hawkes inturrupted "Why don't we have breakfest out"

"I like the sound of that" Danny replied. "Saves us cooking, you up for it Mac?"

"Yeah" he replied

"I have a better idea" Lindsey spoke "Why don't we have breakfest at Central Park on this sunny sunday morning and spend sometime together"

"Lindsey, that last sentence sounded like we are one big happy family" Hawkes laughed

"We are" smirked Flack

"I for one agree with Lindsey" Stella said as she sat down on Mac's lap, "It'll be great to spend more time together'

"First I need to go home, shower and change" Flack spoke

"Me too" replied Hawkes

"Montana and I need too aswell" Danny spoke

"How about we meet at ten thirty outside Mac's and go from there", spoke Stella. All of them nodded and after Lindsey had gotten dressed. Danny, Lindsey, Hawkes and Flack made their way out of Mac's apartment till they had to meet Mac and Stella.

"So" Stella turned to face Mac as she laid her bare legs across the side of the chair, while still sitting on Mac's lap "We have two and a half hours till the team comes back"

"Yeah" Mac smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know" he teased her, as he kissed her neck. Stella smiled as he did and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mac gave her short butterfly kisses on her neck Stella groaned in pleasure and moved to kiss his lips. Mac responded by kissing her back Stella moved to face him and began to stand as she pulled him up by his shirt and moved backwards towards the bedroom kissing each other hungrily. She pulled up his shirt and looked at his scars on his body she moved backwards and pulled Mac back with her on to the bed. She moved slowly backwards as Mac moved forwards still kissing her quickly he began to tug at her shirt he gave her. Stella compliedand removed it and contiued to keep kissing him, both were in sync bodies moving together.

Twenty minutes later Mac and Stella lay in each others limbs tangled together both of them breathing heavily.

"How long do we have till the team come?" asked Stella as she lay on his chest drawing circles.

"About an hour a bit" he replied looking at the clock by the bed. "We better get ready"

"Ok" she replied as she leaned to peck him on the lips and moved out of the bed towards the shower Mac got out of bed and followed her. Forty five minutes later both were dressed and ready to go. The door buzzer rang and they both proceeded down the stairs to the rest of the team.

"Hey Guys" Stella greeted

"Hey" replied Lindsey

"Ready to go?" asked Flack. All the team nodded and walked to the diner to grabbed their breakfeast each of them had a bag carrying their food and walked to Central Park. Stella linked her hand through Mac's and Lindsey linked hers through Danny's and smiled at him. Flack and Hawkes were chatting between themselves. When they reach Central Park Hawkes guided them to a spot. There was a huge tree which provided the shade for them Stella went to sit on the grass and pulled Mac down lightly by his waist. He lent back against the tree Stella moved to sit between his legs and lent back against his chest. Flack sat opposite next to Mac, on the left was Hawkes and next to him was Danny and next to him who was Lindsey who sat next to Mac and Stella. So she could talk to Stella after they had finish with their breakfeast Stella made herself comfortable against Mac's chest, Mac wrapped an arm around her. It was encouraging to see Mac show affection in public as normaly he wouldn't with Stella it was different. The feeling he felt was, that they were the only two in the world. Mac, Hawkes, Flack and Danny were deep in conversation with each other.

Lindsey turned to Stella "How are things with Mac"

"Things are good" she smiled

"I can tell" she guestured to Mac's arm around her.

"What about you an Danny? you came out in his shirt" she asked

"Nothing much really he offered his shirt to me to sleep in, insted of the clothes I was wearing and I accepted, we've been on a few dates together" she smiled. "Baby steps"

"I knew something was going on between you two" Stella replied

"Also you came out in Mac's and you gotta tell me what happened between you two this morning" she said innocently.

"Lindsey!" she gasped

"Hey we're two girls having a conversation while the boys are together and I promise not to tell anyone" she replied

"Fine lets say after you and the rest left we did stuff" she blushed. Before Lindsey could reply Flack stopped her.

"What are you ladies talking about?" he asked

"It complicated for you to understand Flack" Stella replied as Lindsey giggled. Stella felt a tug around her middle.

"Be kind to Flack it's not his fault he doesn't understand" Mac spoke to Lindsey and Stella

'Hey" replied Flack

"Thanks Mac" replied Lindsey. Stella turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Montana when are you gonna kiss me?" asked Danny

"In your dreams cowboy" she replied.

"It's a nice day shall we go for a walk" asked Hawkes

"Sure" Mac anwsered as Stella moved off him as he got up he offered a hand to help Stella up, which she took and rose up. Danny did the same with Lindsey. Lindsey stumbled as she got up and landed in Danny's arms.

"Woah there Montana" he laughed

"Thanks" she replied

Mac and Stella walked ahead of the group with Mac's arm around her waist. Danny and Lindsey walked together.

'So Montana you still up for our date tonight?" he asked

"Yeah sure" she smiled

"How about we go to the cinema?" asked Danny

"What about asking Mac and Stella making it a double date?" Lindsey replied

"Montana, it's a bit weird asking our bosses on a double date" he laughed

"No it's not what about this weekend when we spent time together as a team that went well" she said

"Fine but i'm not asking them" he said raising his hands in the air.

"Fine I will" she smirked and walked as fast as she could to Mac and Stella.

"Mac, Stella" Lindsey spoke as she walked next to Stella

"Lindsey" Mac greeted

"I was wondering Danny and I are going to the cinema later and wondered if you wanted to join us if you not busy" she asked

"I don't think we are, are we Mac?" smiled Stella

"No, I don't think we are" he replied

"Good see you later round about nine to watch Halloween at the cinema near Mac's" Lindsey smiled back as she walked back to Danny.

The day passed the team said goodbye to each other and made their way home both couples were getting ready for the cinema. Mac as a gentleman went to meet Stella at the subway and they walked to the cinema were they met Danny and Lindsey. Both couples went to purchase their tickets and drinks with their popcorn.

"Lets go up back" Stella spoke as she grabbed Mac's hand and pulled him up there.

"The Makeout spot" teased Danny "You hoping to get a bit of action back there Bonasera"

"Shut up Danny", replied Stella

"Come on Danny" Lindsey spoke as she pulled him up there with Stella and Mac.

"Montana" he whined

"Come on" she giggle "You might get some action" Danny laughed as he walked up behind her, a few minutes the film began. They watched all the slashing of peoples throats and the screaming which didn't bother either couple.

"It's not even real blood" Mac spoke out loud

"Mac your not supposed to say that" Stella spoke quietly

"Stella, we see this at a crime scene, well the end of a murder" Mac smiled

"Want to do something else?" she asked mischeviously

"Danny and Lindsey are next to us" he replied

"No there not they are a row in front of us and to busy into the film to notice" she said as she pulled his tie towards her so she could get access of his lips.

"Stell, we're not a pair of teenagers" he laughed quietly

"So what still fun" she said as she leaned closer

"Stell" he didn't get to finish his sentence before she silenced him with her lips.

"Stella the film" he mumbled on her lips

"Forget about it" as she conitued to kiss him.

"Montana" Danny spoke is a hush voice

"What" she asked turning to him Danny leaned forward and kissed her. She pulled back.

"What if we get caught by Mac and Stell" she pulled back, Danny turned round to face Mac and Stella and saw them pre occupied

"They're busy", he replied. Lindsey truned round and saw what Danny had seen.

"It's weird like seeing your parents making out" she laughed. The film was almost over, Mac and Stella had finshed their session and looked towards Danny and Lindsey, they saw the younger couple heads foward towards the screen. Stella smirked thinking that she didn't get caught with Mac in the back row by Danny and Lindsey. As the credits rolled the couples watched others leave the cinema and proceeded out towards the cold New York air.

"Well see you guys at work" Lindsey waved as she and Danny walked towards her apartment.

"Bye Guys", waved Stella.

"Want to share a cab?" asked Mac.

"Thought you would never ask" Stella smirked as she moved closer to Mac as he hailed for a cab. Both entered the cab and proceeded to Mac's apartment. Mac opened the door Stella pulled him in by his tie and slamed the door shut. Leaving her to have her way with him.

**This is the end of the chapter and possible this story please review you will make me happy. **


End file.
